


pink rocket

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Grinding?, M/M, dick talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon thinks he's escaped the summer heat, but things are never that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink rocket

**Author's Note:**

> filed under things i started 2.5 years ago finished last year and just moved to ao3 now orz  
> stay hydrated everybody
> 
> (originally posted 6/25/15)

Junmyeon has always thought of the shower as a place of relaxation, somewhere to unwind as well as to get clean. In the few minutes he spends under the hot spray in the morning or at night, he does his best to clear his mind and focus on the feeling of the water pounding down on his shoulders, a massage on his tight muscles. He’s not like Jongin, who turns the temperature up as hot as it can go, but he can appreciate a shower that’s just this side of scalding hot.

Desperate times, though, call for desperate measures. Junmyeon sighs contentedly as cool, refreshing water runs down his back, and tries not to think about how warm the outside world is. Summer temperatures are bad enough when you’re _not_ living in a dorm with eight other boys, but alas, this is Junmyeon’s life.

The heat wave that’s hit the city is crippling - that is, it’s so warm everywhere that no one wants to move. The members had returned to the dorm in the late afternoon and promptly spread out on the floor while they waited for the air conditioning to start working.

Minseok had been the first to peel off his shirt, followed soon after by Jongin and Sehun, and within a few minutes most of the members were half-naked, one way or another. Kyungsoo had kept his shirt on but wriggled out of his jeans, and Chanyeol had shucked both and went to stand in front of the aircon in just his boxers.

Junmyeon had commandeered the shower, dropping his sweaty clothes in a pile and flipping the temperature dial to cold. He knows he should’ve probably offered for Minseok to use it first, but he figures he has some priority, as the leader - and if they complain when he gets out, he can claim sunsickness made it slip his mind. He’s only letting himself have a few more minutes, anyway, and after he shivers a few times he reluctantly turns the water off.

He steps out of the shower and back into his jeans, not bothering with his sweat-damp shirt. He takes a moment to brace himself for the rise in temperature on the other side of the door before he opens it, but the heat still hits him like a thick, uncomfortable wave. Junmyeon is pretty sure he immediately resumes sweating.

He makes his way to his bedroom to find a clean shirt, pausing only for a moment to peek into the other room and make sure no one is melting all over the floor. Baekhyun has joined Chanyeol by the aircon and the others are sitting in a semicircle around the fan in the corner as it turns back and forth. No one’s naked, either, which is always a plus. With a satisfied nod, Junmyeon turns away and opens his bedroom door.

The light is already on, and it takes him a moment to get over his surprise and realize the room isn’t empty. Jongdae is standing by his bed, part-way through getting his arms into a t-shirt he’s in the middle of pulling on. He looks up when Junmyeon enters, his mouth immediately curling into a sweet smile.

“Hey hyung,” he greets, smoothing the shirt down. He’s taken the same route as Kyungsoo and forgone pants. Junmyeon can see, peeking out from beneath the hem of his shirt, the edges of his underwear where the fabric is snug around the tops of his thighs. That alone is enough to make Junmyeon pause, but it’s made all the more distracting by the fact that said underwear is bright pink.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon says slowly, “what are you wearing?”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “What does it look like I’m wearing? It’s too hot to put anything else on. You’re the one without a shirt.”

“I mean the--” He cuts off, gesturing vaguely instead. “Why pink?”

“I like pink,” Jongdae says defensively, hands on his hips. He puts on a dejected expression, playing it up with an exaggerated pout. “What, do you not like it, hyung?”

“No, I do, I just...” Junmyeon swallows thickly, dragging his gaze away from Jongdae’s mouth. “I thought Baekhyun teased you about the whole… pink thing.”

Jongdae shrugs. “He’ll stop if I tell Kyungsoo to whack him. Besides, it looks good on me, doesn’t it?” He turns in a circle to show off from all angles, raising his arms so his shirt pulls up a little. Junmyeon’s eyes trail down to where the hem is lifted and the swell of his ass is visible, only covered by the pink form-fitting fabric. His mouth goes dry, and it doesn’t have anything to do with the heat.

He doesn’t quite lift his gaze quick enough when Jongdae faces him again, and a knowing smirk spreads across Jongdae’s face. “Or,” he murmurs, looking up through his lashes as he takes a step forward, “maybe you think they’d look better off me…?”

Junmyeon laughs at his coy act, but reaches out for Jongdae’s hips to pull him closer all the same. “Since when are you a mind reader?” he asks, sliding his leg between Jongdae’s so his pink-clad crotch is pressed to Junmyeon’s thigh.

“Since you suck at keeping a straight face,” Jongdae snickers, but there’s a blush high in his cheeks. “Also, it’s pretty easy when you’re usually thinking about me.”

Junmyeon rolls his hips up in response, making Jongdae groan quietly - but at the same time there’s the very apparent feeling of sweat tickling uncomfortably down his spine, impossible to ignore. He rocks against Jongdae a few more times before slowing down.

“Sorry, I’m just-- too warm right now,” he pants, letting Jongdae’s sweat-slick palms slide off his shoulders. “I mean, as much as I’d love to get you off in these…” He pinches Jongdae’s thigh through the pink fabric, and smiles when Jongdae bats his hand away with a playful pout.

“Maybe when the night cools off. I don’t think I could stand getting much sweatier, anyway.” Jongdae fans himself with the front of his shirt as they both catch their breath. “To be honest, I could really go for a shower.”

Junmyeon nods. “It’s free right now, if you want.”

He leads the way out of the bedroom and down the hall, glancing once more at the other members still spread out in the living room. They don’t seem to have moved much, but Junmyeon isn’t very surprised. Jongdae, however, casts a worried glance back when they pass by.

“The others haven’t showered yet, have they?” he asks as they enter the bathroom. “I mean, shouldn’t I wait until--”

“They won’t mind if you go first,” Junmyeon assures him, shutting the bathroom door behind them. “Even if they did, everyone’s too tired and sweaty to do anything about it.”

“I guess so,” Jongdae sighs, frowning down at his shirt where it’s sticking to his chest. “I mean, I just put this on and it’s already gross - even if it’s mostly your fault.”

Junmyeon smiles and helps him tug the shirt off over his head. “Why were you getting dressed in my room in the first place?”

“All the shirts in my room are dirty,” Jongdae says, tossing it away. “I left this one in there a few nights ago.”

Junmyeon remembers that - it was one of the first nights where the heat was impossible to ignore. Jongdae had pulled his shirt off before he climbed into bed with Junmyeon, curled against his side with the feeling of his bare skin sending tingles through Junmyeon’s chest--

He’s jolted back to the present when Jongdae starts undoing the zipper on his jeans.

“I thought _you_ were taking a shower,” he says, but makes no move to stop him.

“We’re saving the planet,” Jongdae explains, dragging his jeans down so Junmyeon can step out of them. “You know, ‘save water, shower together’?”

He brushes his fingers over the front of Junmyeon’s boxers just long enough to make his dick throb again before he pulls those down, too. Junmyeon swallows hard. “But I already had one.”

Jongdae looks up at Junmyeon’s still-wet hair with a frown, like he’s only just noticed, then shrugs. “Well, it’s not like we’ll be wasting hot water or anything.”

He slides his thumbs under the waistband of his own underwear, and Junmyeon watches as he tugs the pink garment down over his hips and his half-hard cock. “Yeah, I think we both need it to be cold.”

Jongdae laughs, kicking his underwear off the end of his foot to join the rest of their clothes in a pile on the floor. “You’re such a smooth talker,” he says with an eye-roll, then grabs Junmyeon’s hand and pulls him into the shower.

There isn’t a lot of room, but Junmyeon has had a lot of practice taking two-person showers over the years - with Jongdae, especially, it’s nothing new. He wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist and pulls him close, aiming for a kiss but Jongdae ducks to nuzzle his cheek instead.

“What do we tell the others if anyone knocks?” he asks softly, trailing his hands up Junmyeon’s arms.

Junmyeon hums, waiting until Jongdae straightens up to look at him before he leans in to peck the tip of his nose. “Like you said, we’re saving the planet.”

Jongdae laughs, the sound sweet. “I guess that does sound better than ‘we’d like to be intimate, but it’s too hot to fu--’”

Junmyeon cuts him off with a kiss before turning the tap on, and swallows Jongdae’s gasp when the icy spray hits his shoulders. He holds him there until the cold is relaxing, loosening his grip when Jongdae whines against his lips and lets him lick into his mouth. Junmyeon isn’t sure if they’re really getting much cleaner, just standing under the cool spray, but he stays close to Jongdae anyway, kissing the soft noises out of his mouth and letting the cold water carry them down the drain.


End file.
